


there are thoughts like these that keep me on my feet

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying turns out to be one of the top ten worst decisions of Wally’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are thoughts like these that keep me on my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satellites (radish_earring)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satellites+%28radish_earring%29).



> whatever I've heard denial's a nice place to reside.

Dying turns out to be one of the top ten worst decisions of Wally’s life. If he had known how much trouble it would cause him, he would have avoided the matter entirely. Yet in some ways it was worth the fuss, the world did get saved and he was a hero in every possible meaning of the word. In other ways, perhaps the most obvious, the cost seemed too high. But the thing about death is, luckily, for some it is not quite permanent.

Wally wakes up and the world he wakes in is not entirely his. He realizes it from the second his eyes open. It feels wrong, like someone’s tilted everything just to the left or lit things a bit differently. Yet he gets up regardless and runs, fast as he can, to his apartment. Their apartment.

A girl answers the door. Her hair is brown and short, her eyes a pretty green. She smiles at him, looks a bit quizzical at his torn suit. He asks, trying to keep desperation from his voice, about the girl who lived here before her, a blonde, he explains. The girl shakes her head, knows nothing.

Wally runs, fast as he dares, to his parent’s house. In lieu of knocking, he digs around in the flower pot for the key. As he does, the door swings open, his mother mid shout. Her jaw drops at the sight of him, some inhuman noise of joy escapes as she wraps arms around her little boy. His father comes out, muttering about what sort of nonsense is going on, and is left speechless. The three fall in a small mass of hugging and tears and threats of ‘if you ever do that again’.

They tell him, after several minutes and through shaky breaths, that it has been seven months, three weeks and four days. The world, at least, was saved. He smiles at them, shaky and half-afraid of fading away. After twenty minutes of talk, he gets antsy, bids them good-bye in search of his girl.

A slip of paper that his mother passes to him has her address. It is nearer to her mother. He runs into the door, literally slams into it. Beyond it, he can hear her mutter at the sound, before walking. The walls are thin, or maybe Wally tries so hard he can hear through them. The door opens, her face blanks.

“Please don't kill me for-" She stops him the best way she knows how, lips on lips.


End file.
